emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8636 (31st October 2019)
Plot Kim can't bear to believe Graham's accusations against Jamie and calls him a liar. However, when Jamie is lost for words when Graham prompts him to confess, it becomes apparent to Kim that he was indeed responsible for sending her to prison. Racked with betrayal, she storms out of the bar. Luke tries apologising to Victoria and make her believe he was truly oblivious to who she was. A furious Aaron sends him on his way and warns him to keep himself and his family away from the village. Marlon takes Rhona aside and insultingly asks her if her relationship with Graham is an act from her menopause. She assures him that she's prepared to take the relationship steadily and slowly. Jamie follows Kim out into the beer garden and tries making her see his side of the story. She demands that he and his family leave Home Farm and tells him that he is no son of hers. When Jai returns to Mulberry Cottage, Arthur is quick to get in the first and tells him that he may have scared Archie with horror stories. Jai feels insulted when Laurel tells him about the marijuana she found and asks him if it was his. Victoria catches up with Luke at the bus stop and asks him why he came. She's more than surprised when he tells her that he believes everything about the accusation she made against Lee and assures her that he is a very different man. Vinny seems to have taken an interest in Belle and asks Mandy if they can stay in the village. Leanna catches up with Jacob at the shop and despite him being cold with her, is dead set on cheering him up with face paints. Doug walks in on Laurel and Jai arguing over the marijuana and decides it's time to come clean. Jai feels even more hurt when Laurel's reception towards Doug is more light-hearted than the one she gave him and he walks out with Archie. Jamie chases up Kim at Home Farm and has a second attempt at explaining the meaning behind his actions. He tells her that all he ever wanted as a child was to have a happy, loving family and felt betrayed when he overhead her and Graham as a child planning a horrid scam against Kim's fiancé Richard. Amidst a moment with Jacob, Leanna leans in for a kiss and he almost immediately backs away. She realises she got the wrong end of the stick and runs out when Jacob suggests she should leave. Laurel and Doug burn the remains of the marijuana in the community garden. Graham looks forward to his future with Rhona. Meanwhile, Kim and Jamie make amends, and Kim informs Al that she's dead set on revenge against Graham. Cast Regular cast *Kim Tate - Claire King *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Al Chapman - Michael Wildman *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Archie Breckle - Kai Assi *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Millie Tate - Willow Bell *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston Guest cast *Vinny - Bradley Johnson *Luke - Max Parker Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Keepers Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Hotten Road Bus Stop *David's Shop - Shop floor *Home Farm - Grounds and stables *Community Garden Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kim is fixated on revenge; Doug decides to come clean to Laurel; and Leanna gets closer to Jacob. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes